


Forks in the Battlefield

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Ways Janet Fraiser Didn't Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forks in the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> AUs for Heroes Pt 1 & 2

**Forks in the Battlefield**

 **Prompt 122.2: Five Ways Janet Fraiser Didn't Die**

1.

Janet blinks up at the sky. It's so grey and dark. Why is it dark?

She can hear Daniel screaming for a medic and thinks that she should get up and help but she can't seem to move.

She feels them gather around her, ripping the vest away, stemming the bleeding, saving her life.

'Don't die on me here, Janet!' Daniel's face fills her vision. 'Don't you dare die on me!'

Janet really doesn't have the breath to reply.

2.

There's a bright flash of light in her peripheral vision and suddenly she gets knocked sideways. Daniel stares down at her.

'Daniel?' Janet asks, winded and sore from being forced to the ground.

'I've got him!' Bosworth shouts from the ridge.

Daniel shifts backwards and looks grimly down at the smashed camcorder. Wells is pale and babbling beside them.

'That was close.' Janet remarks briskly. 'Thanks.'

Daniel nods and pulls her up. Janet focuses on getting her patient home.

3.

Janet's attention is all on Wells' injuries; he's bad but if she can get him to the SGC, he'll make it.

There's a lot of commotion on the battlefield.

'Janet!' The radio crackles; Sam's voice loud and urgent. 'The Colonel's down! We need you!'

Daniel touches her hand. 'Go. I've got this. Get him on a gurney and get him home, right?'

Janet's nodding as she moves away. She has another patient to attend to.

4.

They're barely through the Stargate when Janet gets hit. The blast is to her left leg; painful but not life-threatening.

Frankson goes for Wells with Sam acting as a back-up medic while Kelly takes care of her, Jack and Daniel covering them.

Janet lies on the ground and tries to breathe through the pain. She feels stupid for getting shot. She should have zigged instead of zagged.

'You're OK, Doc.' Jack says, shooting a Jaffa who gets too close. 'We'll get you home.'

5.

Janet is checking they have everything with her team when the elevator grinds to a halt. She paces up and down, helpless to do anything but wait for Siler to get them out.

She knows another medical team will be dispatched and she trusts her staff but she's annoyed on principle anyway. Valuable time could have been lost in getting the second team out to the patient. They could have bled out, gone into deep shock, any number of complications.

She runs for the gate room once she's out anyway; the teams are coming back hot. She's there doing triage when they carry Doctor Brightman through the wormhole. She's been shot; dead at the scene.

Janet doesn't dwell on the loss of her deputy; she'll grieve later. She focuses instead on Wells, on Colonel O'Neill; on the lives she can save.

fin.


End file.
